


12 Days of Christmas

by sammy_moo



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_moo/pseuds/sammy_moo
Summary: 12 different Christmas themed one shots.





	1. Holiday Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day's prompt was Christmas music

Flour snowed down onto the counter from the cup in your hand as you leveled it out over the flour bowl, eyes scanning the paper next to you. You dumped the components into the mixing bowl and mumbled to yourself, your voice mixing into the music that played throughout the room. You kept muttering the amounts of what was needed; double and even triple checking. Once everything was mixed like you needed you stepped back with a smile.

You were always the type to pick up the packs of cookies that you could just throw onto the baking sheet in the oven. It might’ve been because you were far away from home and the only person to cook for was yourself. But now that you were in the bunker you wanted nothing more than homemade cookies from scratch like you and your mom used to make.

Just the smell of cookies and the sounds of the music brought you to your childhood home.

The bunker had always been home to you since you moved in a few months back. Your feeling of being homesick drifted away like the autumn leaves, but stuck around like the cool breeze. And the warmth and coziness of the bunker melted away any feeling you had left.

Sam and Dean became your family. You would do anything for them and you knew they’d do the same for you. And today was a day you were going to give them something they never got to experience.

Holidays were never something the boys really celebrated; especially since they were usually killing monsters and saving people. To them, it was always just another day. And since the youngest Winchester fell for you, you took it up as your duty to have them experience the holidays.

Valentine’s Day wasn’t too hard to celebrate since it happened to be Dean’s favorite holiday. He always viewed it as the perfect day to pick up chicks; not that he had any issues before, but it just made it even easier. Some women practically threw themselves at Dean with open arms. And Sam took the chance while his brother was gone to do something romantic. Since you were usually running around ganking monsters, Sam grabbed some to-go from one of the ‘nicer’ places in town and the two of you watched a movie at the motel. It was nice to not worry about having to be out for some reason or another and get to relax. Of course, after a few drinks the two of you felt like changing the mood.

Saint Patrick’s Day was never one any of you celebrated so that one was off the list. But when April Fools Day hit, there was an all out prank war which ended in Dean scolding you and Sam. Of course, Dean didn’t have much room to talk that day since he joined in; but he did have a good reason to be upset it even happened. The pranks went a little too far between Sam and Dean, which ended up taking a little more attention than the case you were working.

Earth Day was one that Dean questioned for hours on end why they needed to do anything. But Sam being the kind of guy he was took up on your side, persuading his brother that doing a little good for the world would be nice. It definitely wasn’t the usual world saving you had grown accustomed to, but it was still saving the world in your book.

Fourth of July was spent with fireworks outside the motel in the parking lot. The three of you had a blast lighting and setting them off while kicking back a few beers.

Halloween and Thanksgiving were the hardest ones to celebrate. Sam wasn’t really into Halloween and Dean seemed to only care about the candy and chicks. You still managed to get them to dress up a bit and buy some candy to snack on during the long car ride. As for Thanksgiving, you took it upon yourself to make a few easy, homemade dishes for them to have.

But Christmas was one that you had not yet experienced with them, so here you were baking cookies and listening to Christmas music. The bunker had long been decorated early in the morning. Tinsel, garland, and lights hung all around the bunker. Mistletoe hung in doorway leading into the war room. The artificial tree you found lit up the entire library making it even cozier than you could ever imagine. Stockings hung on the railing of the stairs that led to the door. And they were one of the first things the boys noticed when they returned from their hunt.

Dean lead the way through the bunker, looking at the decorations quizzically. When he spotted the tree he turned to his brother pointed to it over his shoulder and mouthing, “A tree?”

Sam shrugged, a small smile playing across his face, following his brother through to the kitchen where your voice rang. It was a little off tune as you sang along, washing the dirty dishes that you created.

Dean’s brows shot up as he took in the dishes that you were cleaning and the dozens of cookies that sat on a platter.

Sam cleared his throat, startling you from your trance.

You quickly tossed the sponge to the side to face them, taking a moments leave from your last few dishes, “How was the hunt?”

“It was a bit difficult but we got it done,” Sam said closing the distance and kissing your lips gently.

Dean rolled his eyes a bit as he walked closer to the platter.

“They’re peanut butter and there’s also chocolate chip.”

“Why all the baking and decorations? And this crappy Christmas music…. Is this another one of your stupid holiday celebrations that you want us to take part in?”

You frowned a bit at his words. You knew he was curious but it still stung a little. “The two of you do a lot and I just figured you deserved to receive a few good things once in awhile. I mean  you’re constantly saving people without a thank you, and there are times where we get the shit end of the stick. I watch the two of you do a lot more giving than you have ever received….”

Dean nodded, grabbing one of the cookies and eating them happily, “I’ll deal and enjoy all of this holiday stuff, but please turn off that Christmas music. It’s all I heard on the radio and in some of the places we went to.”

You chuckled and turned off the music, “Well Dean, Christmas is in a week. I’m sure you’ll change your mind on it.”

Dean shook his head as he left with more cookies in his hand, a small chuckle leaving his body.

Sam smiled to you warmly, squeezing you to him gently. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Sammy.”

He pressed his lips to yours once more before barely pulling away to speak. “Although we’re moving that mistletoe. I don’t want anyone else have the chance to kiss you.”


	2. Wood, Stone, and a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireplace was the prompt

Space heaters littered spaces throughout the house, whirring and pushing hot air into the rooms they currently resided in. No matter how much warmth they provided, they could never keep your cold, hardwood floors warm. It’s not like you’d walk barefoot around your house right now even if you wanted to.

The floors were collecting dirt and dust. Drywall had been patched and sanded, leaving you with white, patchy walls that begged to be painted. The entire home was a work in progress, but it wasn’t something that scared either of you away. You and Dean fell in love with it when you first saw it; seeing the potential that it could become. The only good thing on the house was the roof over your heads and the foundation it was sitting on.

Every week hard work was poured into the home. The first rooms to be finished were your bedroom and the kitchen, and they wouldn’t have been done if it weren’t for Sam’s, your dad’s, and John’s help.

While you were painting one of the rooms, Dean was working on the fireplace in the living room. It was something you begged to be finished next compared to every other part of the house since you wanted your fireplace to snuggle by. The fireplace had grown more appealing each day as you worked well from the spring into the cooler months of fall.

You took a step back from the last wall and smiled, seeing the color bringing the room together and blending in with the theme. Paint speckled all over your shirt and arms, littering your skin with light brown dots.

“Y/N!” Dean’s voice boomed throughout the house, echoing off the walls and killing the silence that hung in the air.

Your body jumped from the sudden noise, turning on your heels and rushing out of the bathroom. You hoped Dean wasn’t hurt, stuck, or had even broken something. When you made your way into the living room you found him standing away from the fireplace, covered in dirt standing next to his bucket of grout. A wide smile painted his face as he motioned your view towards the finished fireplace.

“Just like you wanted right?”

Your eyes widened and lit up at the sight of your fireplace. You hurried towards him and hugged him happily, “Dean it’s beautiful! Now I can decorate the fireplace for Christmas!”

Dean chuckled and stole a kiss from you before following after you to get some boxes from the garage.

“Does this mean the Christmas tree is going up too?”

“You bet! This entire house is going to be decked out. Maybe since it’ll be our first Christmas together in our home, we can invite everyone over.”

Dean shook his head, “Now you’re just getting ahead of yourself. We still have things that need to be done like painting and getting furniture.”

You pouted to him as you got the door open, “Buzzkill.”

“Then what would you suggest?”

“Pillows and sitting on the floor. Or we can just pull out the tables and chairs from in here and set them up. I mean I know they’re just metal chairs and stuff, but it’s better than nothing.”

“We’ll see,” he said flicking the light on for you as he stepped in. “Besides, I thought Sam beat us to the punch about having people over.”

Your excitement slowly died out as you began to remember the conversation the last time Sam was around. He talked about how he and Ela wanted to host this year. Part of you thought it might’ve been because of Vivian but then you remembered that last year John and Mary had hosted.

“There’s always next year,” Dean offered.

“That’s true,” you said humming in thought as you grabbed a box. “Then that just means our house has to be decorated even better next year!”

Dean laughed and shook his head, gathering a few more boxes and following suit.

That night the two of you got to curl up next to the fire and sip on a few beers, the lights twinkling and reflecting on the wooden floor. You both brainstormed on the next thing to tackle for the house before Christmas would arrive.


	3. Snow on Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for day three is snowball fights.

_BAM!_

You hardly had anytime to react before the snow came decking you in the side of the head.

Jared’s eyes widened in worry, but he was also trying to bite back his laughter as he watched you turn to glare.

As soon as your body sprung into action and you began to go after him, Jared began weaving through his friends to the open field where the three of you had just filmed.

“Jared!”

Jared laughed and bent down and shoved his hand into the foot of snow, gathering and making another ball in his large, gloved hands. Again, without warning he threw it towards you.

You noticed the incoming target and dodged out of its way and letting it crash into the blanket of snow. You smiled as it stayed in it’s almost perfect form and scooped it up, tossing it towards him.

With a big smile Jared moved out from its course, but it still managed to barely graze him. His laughter boomed, startling some of the crew workers who were gathering the materials and cameras.

Now was your chance.

You ran over, going a little slower than usual thanks to the blanket covering the ground. Jared’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, but by the time you ran into him it was too late. With all your efforts you tackled him into the snow. Jared tumbled backwards with you covering his chest as you landed into the coldness. His laughter erupted from his large frame and you could faintly feel his chest vibrating through all your layers. With gloved hands, you scooped up a small amount of snow and dropped it into the opening of his coat. Jared shivered and cursed, rolling you off of him into the snow and quickly getting up. His body moved and jerked, shaking in efforts to get it out or quickly melt against his body heat.

You curled in the snow, laughing at Jared’s moves and the fact that he truly looked like the abominable snowman now.

Jensen looked over at the two of you, shaking his head.

You smiled as you got to your feet, “It was payback, Jar.”

Jared’s brows shot up as he looked down at you, his nose turning a shade of pink as sweat began to bead his forehead underneath his beanie. “Payback!? Oh, Y/N…. Baby, I’m just getting started.”

Your eyes widened and you tried to get away, but you were still in his arm’s reach. He scooped you closer to him and put some of the snow into your coat, keeping you close and kissing your rosy cheeks as you begged for freedom and some kind of help.

Misha tried to help and throw snow at Jared, hoping he would turn his attention onto him, but his aim was completely off. Instead of hitting Jared, the snow struck you and Jared in the face.

Your groans melted into one in the cold air.

“Let’s get Misha,” whispered Jared.

You nodded and soon you both were making more snowballs, tossing them to Misha.

Before any of you knew it, Jensen, Alex, Richard, and the guest star were joining in. Even some of the crew joined in as well.

It went on until Bob urged everyone to stop before someone got sick.

Everyone was covered in snow when they got back to the studio, making their way for their trailers to warm up.

You were shaking when you and Jared went into his trailer, stripping off the coats and soaked layers of clothes. Your skin was red from the cold and left you rubbing your arms and thighs to speed up the process.

Jared smiled warmly, his face still pink as he wrapped you up in a dry, warm throw. “How about we get dressed in some dry clothes, go back to my apartment, and just relax with a movie and some hot chocolate?”

You smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, “That would be nice. But the next time you start a snowball fight….”

Jared chuckled, “I couldn’t resist. I was wanting to do that since we started filming in that field.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes, “Such a goofball.”

“Your goofball,” he retorted.


	4. Letter to Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: christmas lights  
> This day mentions a character death and hints at a talk about abortion

_Hey Y/N, it’s been awhile since I last sat down and wrote you a letter._

_We’ve been doing a lot of hunts recently… I think it might be Dean’s way of keeping me distracted. Especially since Christmas and your one year is approaching. It’s definitely been a hard year without you and I truly miss you._

_I love you dearly and I’m still trying to find a place in my mind where I can forgive myself, but I just can’t. I know if you were here you’d try and help me through this all, but I know you’re in a better place. I know you and our son or daughter are up in heaven right now getting to live the happiest moments you could ever dream of._

_I bet you’re preparing to celebrate Christmas with “me.” You’re probably decorating the tree with Christmas lights and stringing them all throughout the bunker as well._

_I still remember the moment that I first fell in love with you. We had been dating for awhile, and even with our hunter lives you still craved the normal things whether it be holidays, mini vacations, or even just the ability to sleep in and take a day to do laundry or something. We were on a hunt in Colorado- a wendigo case to be exact._

_It was December and the city was holding a light parade, and had a decorated tree in the square. You begged and begged us to see it. However, the answer was always the case had to come first. But deep down, Dean was going to cave and I was too so Dean made you a deal. The case was to be finished first then we could all go see the lights. The look of disappointment on your face when you realized we missed that parade…. We felt horrible, but then your eyes lit up. You dragged us out of the car and to the square to see the tree. The entire place was decked out in lights and decor. The tree was enormous- larger than me which you had to point out. You ran towards the tree, almost tripping over your own shoes in the process. I reluctantly followed, wanting to make sure you’d stay safe. We stood by that tree looking up at it, taking in all the ornaments and decorations on it._

_I fell in love with the way your eyes sparkled and reflected the multi-colored lights. You practically glowed in the December snow; outshining the tree in my eyes. Your smile could melt away all snow and turn it into spring._

_Dean and I were never that big into Christmas but you completely changed that for me. So when the next year rolled around, I was the one to drag you out of bed. It was early in the morning and you were freezing, begging for us to stay in bed longer. I know you just wanted to stay close to me and curl up in my arms. My excitement and energy had you curious and freaked out. You kept checking my face to see if I was sick, but it all made sense later on._

_I bought us coffee and breakfast before we hit the local store to by all sorts of lights. We ended up with more than just lights. You bought a small tree, ornaments, and even a wreath. When we returned to the bunker we started on decorating. All sorts of colored and white lights were placed all around the bunker and especially in our room. You put me on light duty so I could hang them in places you couldn’t reach. While I did that you were on tree duty and placing the wreath up in the library._

_Dean came shuffling in, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand and a coffee in the other. He was puzzled to say the least… He grumbled out questions as to why we were doing this, but he then realized it wasn’t just you. Dean had gave us a tired, grumpy smile and helped you with the tree. He even joked that we could shrink Cas down and make him the tree topper. It was indubitably one that would have Cas confused._

_I even remember when it was way into the months April when spring was here. The lights were still up throughout the bunker, but you always liked to turn them on some nights. It was one of those nights in particular. Your sleep patterns were off, your emotions haywire, and there were times that I thought you were catching a bug. But you came into our room and I saw a look in your eyes that I had never seen._

_You could face countless monsters and possibilities of certain death, and you would still hold your ground even if you were scared. In that moment you were terrified and practically shrunk where you stood. I could’ve sworn I seen you slightly shaking. Your fingers were pulling and picking that the hem of your shirt._

_It was a nervous habit that I had hardly ever seen. The only other time before this moment was when you confessed your feelings to me with a fear that I wouldn’t reciprocate them._

_But when your mouth opened your voice shook and tears formed in your eyes. I got off the bed, setting my book aside not caring that I hadn’t marked the page as I made my way towards you. I set my hands gently on your shoulders hoping to anchor you and possibly catch you if you decided to fall to your knees. I could feel the slight tremble in your body as you looked up to me with tears finally rolling down your face._

_You were scared to tell me you were pregnant….._

_You knew what your pregnancy would bring. You would no longer be able to hunt and travel with us. We talked all night after you told me. We curled up in bed as you laid your head on my chest, crying and mumbling any and every possibility. I knew what they were- but you were laying them out and they were becoming far too real way too quickly. I had to slow you down and rub your back, kissing your head gently to calm you._

_I wasn’t ready._

_And neither were you._

_We went to bed early in the morning and slept on the idea. When we woke, we didn’t utter a word to each other as we stewed in our thoughts over it. With one look we both knew._

_We weren’t backing out of this._

_I had worried I was going to be a horrible father and mess up. ~~I feared that I would be the reason you would-~~_

_Those two months flew by in the blink of an eye._

_You were bunker bound while Dean and I went on hunts. I often stayed up reading what I could about the pregnancy and parenting, but each time Dean was the one to give better advice than the books. After all, Dean did raise me._

_Dean and I would try to find quick and easy hunts that way we wouldn’t be away for too long._

_But of course, the pregnancy and the bunker made you antsy._

_Then our biggest fear became a reality._

_You left and word was out in the world of what was to come._

_A shapeshifter had found out about your pregnancy and they hated Dean and I. In the past we had killed this shifter’s child but they had gotten away._

_You were out in town buying a few things and the shifter saw you._

_God, Baby I wish I was there… I was–_

My hands started shaking as I felt my vision blurring. Tears rolled down my nose and dropped onto the paper.

_I was supposed to protect you and keep you safe. It was my job to do that for you and our baby…. I know you probably could’ve protected yourself and I’m sure you put up a fight, but keeping you safe was something I told myself I’d do from the moment you became mine. I would take a bullet for you and take any injury to come your way if it meant you could walk away unharmed. I would do anything no matter the cost if it meant you got to keep on living and breathing._

_I am so sorry I let you down. I’m sorry I let myself down and I can and never will forgive myself–_

“Sammy….” Dean’s voice was gentle as he walked in.

I pushed myself away and I felt his hand fall on my shoulder as the tears began to pour. Had I continued writing the paper would’ve been soaked.

“Why don’t we go put up some lights around the bunker? Maybe drink some eggnog and watch a movie?”

I looked up at my brother, nodding slightly. “I just- I miss her so much Dean….”

“I know,” he said rubbing my back. “We should go see her.”


	5. One Horse Open Sleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Riding in a one horse open sleigh

Your daughter gazed in complete awe at the parade; her brown eyes were wide and lit up with excitement. The orbs danced back and forth as they darted to every single thing to pass before her. Her dark blonde bangs were pulled away from her face to clear her view.

Your boyfriend stood close by as she held onto his jeans with one hand. He flashed you his killer smile before his eyes turned back to the lights that flowed on by.

You returned the smile even though Dean missed it. Your eyes shifted around the crowd, searching for any sign of Sam and his return. Normally he’d be easy to spot, but with all the people around it made it that much harder. Part of you wanted to give up and turn your attention back towards the parade, but you noticed Sam’s long brown hair from anywhere. He came over with a small drink caddy and a large smile.

“Hey sorry it took me awhile. There’s a lot of people wanting hot chocolate.”

Dean nodded towards his brother and took his cup.

You smiled and took your’s from Sam as well, “Thank you.”

Sam returned the smile, sipping on his. He kept checking the last cup what seemed like every two seconds. It was meant to be Rosalie’s cup but Sam didn’t want her to burn herself on it.

However, the child didn’t seem too worried about her drink.

You glanced down at her, watching her turn her head towards the bells that jingled. Her eyes seemed to widen more at the sight of the horse and sleigh. She tugged hard on Dean’s pant leg and pointed in its direction, her voice loud with excitement and curiosity.

“Daddy, Daddy look! It’s got a giant pony!”

Dean chuckled and scooped her up into his arm, resting her on his hip. “That’s a horse, Pumpkin.”

“Its Santa’s! I bet he rides that when he’s in town!”

You chuckled, “But what about Rudolph and all the other reindeer?”

“That’s for going town to town Mommy. Santa uses that when he doesn’t fly! I bet he’d let us ride it!”

“But Santa is a busy man, Sweetie,” you said gently.

Rosalie huffed and folded her arms, “So? I’ve been good this year! I only lied twice and- and I only broke your lipstick a once. Oh! Oh! And I didn’t call uncle Sam Sam ugly!”

Sam blinked, only hearing the last half. You could tell he was trying not to be offended.

Dean chuckled, “You have been good this year, but Santa has things to do. If he gave you a ride, that means millions of others would get one too.”

She slumped back in Dean’s arms, “But the horsy!”

Dean gave up, not knowing what to do next as the person on the open sleigh began to shake the bells again.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells,” mumbled your daughter in a monotone.

You smiled softly, “how about we make our own sleigh ride then?”

“Daddy can be the horsy?”

“Daddy can be the horsy,” you stated.

Dean looked offended that he was signed up automatically for giving his daughter a ride. Sam just shrugged, not knowing how to really help him. Dean sighed as he caved into his daughter’s request, not knowing how to say no.

Not much longer after the sleigh had gone by, Rosalie began to drift off in Dean’s arms. The three of you slowly made your way back to the Impala and her voice mumbled tiredly on the trip.

“When you get married we’re gonna ride it while Santa drives and gives me presents….”

Dean laughed and placed his daughter in the car, buckling her up before climbing into his seat.

Sam took the front as well while you took the back, sitting directly behind Dean.

“She’s onto something. That would be romantic.”


	6. Blanket Burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fuzzy blankets

The house was erie and quiet as the snow fell to the ground outside just beyond the single-paned windows. Your eyes were fixated on the world outside, watching as the flakes danced around in the wind and joined the rest to form a blanket over the town.

It was the first place the three of you had been to that didn’t have a motel. The one they had, had long been abandoned and torn down. From what the locals had informed you, it went out of business since no one stayed. If anyone wanted to rent a room, they’d take the twenty or even thirty minute drive to one of the nearby towns to rest. So the three of you were left to find an abandoned house to stay in.

The first one Dean found was too much of a hazard. The windows and doors were boarded shut, the concrete was cracking, and the roof dipped in. It was a miracle the place had yet to fall in on itself.

The second one was perfectly ideal. It was near the outside of town with little to no neighbors. It was abandoned, but still held its structure so the three of you took camp inside.

You could tell the house was old. There was no instillation in the walls and every window was single-paned. In one part of the home sat an in floor furnace. Even if it had been on, the home still would’ve been freezing. With the electric off as well, the three of you split up to find blankets. Of course, nothing turned up in the home so you took the liberty of buying a bunk of cheap blankets from the local Wal-Mart.

You came in with rolls packed in your arms, hardly able to carry them all in. Once inside you had dropped them; some of them rolling off.  Dean took one room while you and Sam took another.

When the morning came, the boys were like children on Christmas. They left the house in a hurry, jump starting the case to hopefully finish it early. You had followed them out with hopes by later that night you’d get to sleep in the bunker.

However, the case was a complete mess.

Someone decided to steal evidence that the three of you needed, so you were stuck hunting them down to gather the information you needed. Then tackling the case from there was just as hectic. You were each exhausted and frustrated, so Dean dropped the two of you off to get food and a beer run. Meanwhile, Sam had decided to hit the library up for a little more research, hoping that he would find his theory was correct.

You were the only one inside the home. Your flashlight on your phone had died what felt like hours ago, and you didn’t dare to move and find the flashlights you had somewhere inside the house. It was a home you weren’t used to; which meant any noise it made had you thrown on a slight edge. There was no way anything could get you, if it tried you knew what to do to take it down; but it still startled you.

The house was freezing and you watched your breath fog up the window. Using the fuzzy blanket, you wiped it away smearing it before you fully cleared it away. You had taken all the warm, fuzzy blankets and wrapped yourself in a human burrito. Dean was probably hitting the bar before he went to get more beer and food, and Sam probably lost himself in a pile of books. You sighed softly as the time dragged on by. The snow glittered underneath the streetlamp by the road, the pieces catching the light and setting the ground afire in it’s gentle warm glow.

Had each flake that drifted by been like a shooting star, you would’ve been rich with wishes. But you knew deep down the wishes remained the same. You could’ve counted them on your hands.

Sam was the first to return to find you wrapped up. He chuckled softly as he stepped further into the open living room, shutting the door behind him and rubbing his hands together. He approached, hoping you’d open up to him and warm him up.

“Sorry I’m so late… I sorta got sidetracked.”

You chuckled softly as he tucked down to the floor and into the blanket bundle with you, “I had a feeling that’s what happened.”

“I can make it up to you?”

“You don’t have to Sam. It was for the case and I knew you’d get sucked in. It doesn’t bother me, really. I promise.”

Sam’s brows shot up. You missed it the first time so he tried again.

This time you caught the look in his eyes as he spoke, the orbs reflecting the light that poured in from the window.

“I can make it up to you.”


	7. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wishing upon a star

Sam looked out his bedroom window in Bobby’s home, his eyes glued to the vast, dark sky. His curious, hazel orbs would dart up to the sky and back down the book in his small arms; trying to find the same constellation that was on display on the page.

He was trying his hardest to distract himself from the doubts inside his head.

Christmas was only a week away and both Dean and his dad were on a hunt. Sam was left with Bobby since he was still too young to go.

It made Sam furious. At his age, Dean was already helping with hunts and even going on a few. But with him, he was stuck at the motel or even at Bobby’s.

This began to place doubts inside the young boy’s head. Sam feared he wasn’t good enough or as good as Dean- that maybe he wouldn’t ever be as helpful as his brother. Maybe even John hated Sam for possibly being the reason his mother died.

Sam never got to know her, but deep down he felt like he was a freak. He felt it in the way kids treated him at school, he felt it in the way John interacted with him, and in the way that Dean constantly babied him. John never seemed to show he cared about Sam in his presence; which began to make him feel that he blamed him.

Sam began to convince himself that’s what it was. John had to hate him for Mary no longer being alive and John never cared for Sam.

But right now, all Sam wanted was to spend Christmas with his family. He wanted to see Dean and John, and spend time with them.

Sam’s eyes darted back up towards the night sky, trying to scan the stars once more when his eyes followed on that struck through the sky.

It was gone in the blink of an eye.

Sam’s eyes widened in awe as he gasped quietly. He closed his lids tightly and clasped his hands together, dropping the book aside as he whispered.

“God, please let my dad and brother come home for Christmas.”


	8. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe

You groaned as you pulled the deep, red dress onto your body. The fabric hugged at your skin and accentuated your curves. It was the most dolled up you had been in a long time.

Part of you loved being dressed up since you rarely ever did it, but the other part hated the dress and would rather not wear it at all. But tonight you had to persuade yourself that you loved it.

The four of you were going to be going to a Christmas party held by the elite businessman, Robert Baze. He was throwing the party for his workers, friends, and family. And from the rumor of the antique shop owner, he was going to propose to his girlfriend tonight. However, what Robert didn’t know was that he purchased a cursed item that was recently returned to the shop.

The ring once belonged to a woman who had an affair before she was married. The man she cheated with hated that he couldn’t have her and sought out after her, killing both her and her husband on the night of their wedding. Now whoever proposed with the ring was set to die if one of the partners were not faithful.

Each of you knew from a source that Robert’s girlfriend was seeing another and this was one of his last ditch efforts to save the sinking ship.

The sounds of footsteps approaching your door had your attention turning from the mirror on your way towards the doorway. There stood Sam in a black suit with a red and silver tie. He was handsome to say the least.

His hazel eyes were wide as he just stared at you.

“What?”

“You look….” Sam walked into the room, closing the distance between the two of you as he cupped your face. “You look beautiful.”

Your face began to redden from the compliment as you smiled like a puppy in love. “Well thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, but we should get going.”

Sam chuckled and stepped back, “Yeah. Cas and Dean are ready to go. Shall we?”

You watched as Sam stuck out his arm for you to link yours with. You chuckled and did so, the two of you walking through the bunker with your shoes echoing against the floor. Their attention was pulled towards the sound as you both walked into the garage. Even Dean and Cas cleaned up nicely, but Cas was the one that shocked you the most. Cas was in a suit and without his trenchcoat; practically looking naked to you. And just like Sam, they seemed to stare at you more than usual.

Cas smiled gently before climbing into the back of the Impala behind Dean’s seat. Dean’s eyes racked your body up and down as he flashed his killer smile.

“You look amazing, Sweetheart. We should get going though,” he said before climbing into the car.

With a few more steps you and Sam were climbing into the car, and spending the next hour in the car to reach your destination.

The ride seemed to fly by and Dean was pulling into the parking lot picking his place. Once he knew he was in the lines and was going to avoid hitting other vehicles, he threw Baby into park. Baby’s doors creaked as they opened and shut, the four of you climbing out and making your way towards the large building.

Christmas lights and tinsel decorated the house, music calmly played through the speakers, and people were dressed to the nines.

You looked around and no one seemed to give either of you a weird look. Even though you were blending in you felt like a sore thumb; none of you belonged.

Dean noticed the waiter carrying alcohol in a glass on a platter. He licked his lips and glanced to each of you.

“I’m getting a drink. Any of you want one?”

Cas hummed and shrugged, going with him. They walked through a small opening in the large crowd, and people around them began to coo. They looked at each other completely puzzled when someone pointed to the mistletoe above their heads.

“What? I’m not kissing Cas.”

“It’s the rules. Part of the game, informed a man in a suit.”

Dean groaned and looked to Cas once more. Cas was utterly confused.

“I don’t understand…. What game? Why does a plant determine if people should kiss?”

Some of them began to chuckle while others chanted kiss.

You and Sam were in the middle, chanting and giggling like giddy school girls.

Dean’s face grew a shade of red as he knew there was no way him and Cas were escaping this. Cas just looked to Dean and blinked, still confused as to what he should do.

Dean gulped thickly and looked to the man who spoke earlier, “Does it count if I kiss his hand or kiss my hand and pat his face with it?”

“Cheek or lips, that’s the rules.”

“Where the hell are these stupid rules anyways,” Dean asked getting pissed.

The man chuckled, “They’re on the flyer on the wall. You must’ve overlooked it when you stepped into the room because the paper warns you of the games going on. It was Robert’s idea. He thought it’d be fun and a festive way to celebrate.”

Dean grumbled under his breath angrily before he kissed Cas’ cheek and walked off. The two were finally able to move and get drinks.

Not only was Dean angry, but he was now embarrassed.

You chuckled and gently pushed Sam towards Cas and Dean. He was sure to avoid the mistletoe as he walked.

As you walked, your eyes danced over to Dean to find him with a drink and chatting with girls. Cas had gone off to find someone who knew where Robert was as well.

Mental curses went through your head when someone bumped into you, leaving you having to fight the instinct to defend yourself from a possible attacker.

The guy smirked as you started at him in confusion, still a bit dazed from the sudden jostle of your body as people began chanting.

It all happened so quickly that by the time his lips were pressing yours, you were already pulled away with a type of force you knew a little too well.

You tried to focus on the black suit and bouncing, chestnut locks but it still seemed to rush. By the time he had you pinned to the wall in the nearest bathroom your head was spinning.

His cologne wafted into your nose and drove your senses into overdrive. Your brain didn’t know what to focus on. His hands were squeezing your hips and slowly moving to the curve of your ass, squeezing needily as he pushed a knee between your legs. Sam’s lips danced along your neck and exposed collar bone, gently biting on the sensitive flesh.

“Sam,” you husked out.

Sam pulled away and looked down at you with his lust blown, hazel eyes. His nostril flared in anger and his jaw clenched slightly. He was fighting himself while he gave you a second to breathe.

You slowly recollected yourself, replaying what happened in your head.

He was jealous.

You smirked, “I don’t see why you’re kissing my neck. Or would you rather not kiss where he just did?”

Sam snarled as he cupped your face in his large hands, bringing his lips crashing into yours in a heated kiss. His tongue traveled into your mouth as one hand slid down to pull up the hem of your dress. Sam’s long fingers gently rubbed your scalp before pulling a handful of your wavy locks. A moan erupted from you as he fought for dominance in your mouth.

When his mouth left your’s you were panting and wanting more.

Sam chuckled as you squirmed in his hold, his hand sliding between your legs and rubbing you through your panties.

“Sam please….”

Sam smirked before he kissed and bit into your neck again. His hand released it’s hold in your hair so he could undo his belt and free his cock.

You heard his belt jingle and his zipper slide down. Your eyes flicked down as he freed his cock from its tight confines.

“Glad to know your hungry for my cock, but are your other lips wet for me?”

Before you could respond Sam pushed his hand into your panties and teased your slick folds.

You began whimpering and moaning. Just when you thought you were going to get what you wanted, he removed his hand.

“Sam just fuck me please…. I want you to fuck me into this wall.”

“A little louder, Sweetheart. I want them to know who you belong to. I’d rather not have someone else kissing you under that damn mistletoe, otherwise I’ll rip it down myself.”

You gulped, the need building up as his hands traveled to the back of your legs. He lifted you up and took you over to the sink, setting you onto the stone counter.

“Beg.”

“Sam pl–”

Sam yanked your hair gently as he scolded you, “Wrong.”

“Sir please! Fuck me already! I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk. Please….”

Sam smirked and kissed you gently, “Good girl.”

Sam pushed your panties aside and lined his head up. Without any warning he pushed his cock through your folds, stretching them around him.

You whimpered and clutched onto his shoulders, your nails digging into the fabric.

Sam kept still, allowing you to adjust like you needed. His eyes scanned your face looking for his sign, and once he saw it he drew his hips back and snapped them forward sending his cock into your sweet spot.

A loud, animalistic cry left your lips, echoing in the bathroom.

His lips found yours for a split second, his breath fanning across your face as his hair began to fall into vision. Grunts and moans began to fall from his hips as he squeezed your hips, pulling you even closer.

Each stroke and pump of his cock left your head spinning. The feeling building up in your core became too much to push off for much longer.

Sam pressed his lips to your cheek, his lips grazing your ear gently as he spoke, “Cum for me, Baby. I wanna feel you.”

He pulled back enough to leave the head of his cock inside you, harshly snapping forward and driving his cock into your gspot with a force that left you weak. Your walls clenched tightly around his cock.

His name fell loudly from your kiss swollen lips as you cried out his name, stars forming behind your closed eyes.

Sam moaned and rode you through your orgasm, his finger finding your clit and rubbed the swollen bud. Your walls clenched tighter around him, your thighs shaking from the intensity.

Sam grunted and moaned as his seed spilled into you, coating your walls fluttering walls.

His cock twitched inside as your aftershocks slowly died out. Your whines mixed together as he pulled away, leaving you empty of his cock.

Your face was flush and sweat began to bead across Sam’s forehead, leaving his hair stuck to his skin.

He helped you clean up before he worked on himself, zipping back up his slacks and redoing his belt.

When you slid off the counter he caught you in his arms, chuckling softly as you were still completely dazed from your orgasm.

“You alright?”

“Oh god Sam I’m amazing….”

He chortled and kissed you gently, “We should probably go help Dean and Cas find that ring.”

“Yeah… Ring… We should do that.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he lead you out, keeping you close on his arm. Neither of you cared about the looks you were given from those who happened to be near the bathroom.

Sam only cared about the jealous look of the man who kissed you moments earlier.


	9. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorating the house/tree

The house was crazy and a complete mess. Boxes were everywhere with decorations were laid about on the floor, toys littered the house, and the dog managed to tear the stuffing out of his toy.

The children were running around the house, screaming and laughing as they chased the dog. It was all fun and games until Vivian started crying which sparked everyone’s parent instincts.

Dean beat you and Sam to the kitchen, going to Vivian’s rescue.

Sam frowned as you two saw Dean picking her up, “What happened?”

Dean look to his son, “Ellis?”

Eli looked away. “I pushed her.”

Dean sighed and handed Vivian over to you, kneeling down to talk to his son.

You bounced your toddler in you arms, “Hey Vivibug, you’re alright. How about you help decorate the tree?”

Vivian nodded while she rubbed her eye.

You carried your daughter to the living room with Sam and Rocky following suit. You set her down and began explaining that the ornaments still needed to be put up.

Vivian took some of the ornaments, hanging them out the tree relatively close together. It was like a cluster of ornaments glued together and hung on a branch. She turned to look up at Sam, practically glowing with pride for what she did.

Sam chuckled, and returned the smile she gave him, “Good job, Pumpkin.”

Dean and Eli came into the living room, helping decorate the tree.

Before you knew it, the tree needed the angel and it would be done.

“I put unc Cas up!”

Sam began to chuckle, “It’s just an angel. It’s not Uncle Cas.”

“I do it,” she whined.

Sam caved and lifted her up, holding her high enough to put the angel on top.

Now all that was left was to tackle the house.


	10. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Driving home for Christmas  
> This chapter contains a character death

_**Inspired by this[song.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DM-FqhSYAEVw&t=ZGYyYWVhMmM4MjIzMmQyZGI4ZmVjMDZmZWRjYmM1YTdmODVlMjY5NixuQ05VU0JLdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AzLqNhxDZ4nsPT59xn1UGow&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsammy-moo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168882216518%2Fhome-for-christmas&m=1) ** _

 

****

“Hey, I just wanted to call and tell you I’m about to leave. I should be there a little after sunrise in the morning.”

Sam smiled at the other end of the phone, “I’ll look forward to it, but please drive safely.”

“I will Sam, I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you when you get here.”

You told him goodbye before hanging up and pulling on your coat. You were completely ecstatic as you opened the door; buzzing with energy since you were going home to see Sam.

Snow came down in massive flurries, blinding your vision as the wind blew. Your feet shuffled quickly, kicking up the snow in your path. You tried to block the snow from getting into your eyes as you blindingly made your way to your car. Warmth was in your view and before you knew it, you were fumbling with the keys to your car. Snow blew into your car as you climbed in, starting it and turning the heat all the way up.

Cold air flowed from your vents until it warmed up enough to blow anything but. You clasped your hands and blew into them before putting the car into drive. The night sky glittered with snowflakes as they fell in your headlights, the ice reflecting back on the roads.

You drove slowly as your wipers were on high, clearing the windshield of water that collected from the melted flakes. Christmas music played from your radio, being your only noise the entire ride for the night.

By the time you hit Lawrence, the sun was just barely coming up. You sipped from your coffee that you stopped to get, trying to keep awake. By the time you had enough, you tried placing it in the cup holder.

The cup kept hitting the edges so you glanced down to find it and fix it. By the time you looked up there was a deer in the road.

Your instincts kicked in, and even though you knew you should’ve hit it, you hit your brakes.

The tires lost their grip and the car slid across the ice, clipping the deer and ramming into the tree off the road.

The noise echoed in the darkness of the early morning; glass breaking as the dash came forward, and the front of the car wrapped around the tree. The airbags deployed as the dash crushed into your body, your head bouncing back with the force.

Snow came into the car, littering the interior while some melted in the contact with blood.

It wasn’t until morning that someone found the car, but you were already long gone.

Sam woke up that Christmas Eve morning with a knock at his door. He groggily got up, rubbing his eyes when he opened the door to find the officer. His heart immediately sank at the sight of him as he wore an empathetic expression.

“Is this the correct for Y/N L/N?”

“Yeah, I’m her boyfriend.”

The officer gulped, “Sam, I’m sorry to inform you this but she passed away earlier this morning. We think she might’ve hit the brakes to avoid a deer and lost traction.”

Sam practically crumbled at the news. His knees slamming into the hardwood floor as tears fell into his hands while he cupped his face, sobs rippling through his body and echoing throughout the house.

The officer patted his shoulder, “I’m sorry for your loss. If there’s anything I can do to help I will.”

Sam shook his head slightly as he looked up, “No thank you….”

The officer nodded and went on his way, leaving Sam in the house.

The lights that were once meant to be welcoming and inviting were now anything but. He pulled the lights and ornaments from the tree in a blind sadness.

It took a week before he returned the gifts. Dean had to practically pull him out of bed. And when the new year came, Sam moved out.

A year blew by and Sam finally decided to return to his home. It was the home you always dreamed of and he couldn’t let it go easily so he kept the bills paid.

For him it was his home even if you were gone. It was the home you were supposed to come back to. He felt like he needed to keep it in case he woke up from the nightmare to find that you came home.

Sam pulled up into the driveway and had to convince himself to get out. He hadn’t been here in a year and it took all his efforts to unlock the door and go inside.

The house felt empty and dead, so Sam took the to garage and gathered the boxes that collected dust from the time. He brought the boxes into the living room, removing the lights and tree. He decorated the house before leaving to the cemetery with a box.

Snow and gravel crunched under the tires of his car as he slowly drove down the path, stopping by the row that your headstone rested. He climbed out of the car and made his way to where he saw you last, a pained smile on his face.

He knelt down and rested a hand on the cold stone, “Hey Baby. I wanted to stop by and say Merry Christmas. I know Dean wanted me to come visit him and Lisa, but I just couldn’t. Part of me wanted- needed to come home and decorate the house. I needed to come see you….” Tears stung at his eyes as he spoke, his throat slowly tightening. “I thought I’d bring you a gift… I was going to give this to you last year, but it had to wait….” Sam pulled the ring from the box, the stones glittering in the sun. “I wanted you to see the engagement ring I picked out for you….”


	11. Holiday Dumplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Traditions

The holidays were always a busy time of year, especially for hunters. People would go out and make the choice to buy items from thrift shops, getting their hands on cursed objects. You and the boys saved so many people within the past few months that you couldn’t count it on your hands alone.

But it never felt like the holidays to you until you were slaving away in the kitchen.

At first, celebrating Christmas for the boys was just cheap gas station gifts wrapped in newspaper.

Until you came.

Their Christmas upgraded to an extra person to buy for, a day to relax, and a day to eat home cooked food.

Usually Dean would be the one to cook if it wasn’t fast food, but Christmas was yours.

You were cooking away in the kitchen working on dumplings. Flour was piled onto the counter like snow as you rolled various thicknesses, cutting then with a pizza cutter. You’d gather each one and dump them into the pot with the chicken.

The kitchen smelled of cookies, fudge, mashed potatoes, and more.

The boys woke to the delicious smells and their presents on the library table. Your gifts to them stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the newspaper and brown bag wrapped ones.

Sam smiled to his brother as he opened his skin mags and shaving cream. When he opened the gift from you he found a journal and a new audio book on one of his favorite murderers.

Dean found candy, motor oil, a massage candle, and a recipe book you caught him goggling one day. He couldn’t help but smirk as he stared at the candle in his hand, knowing exactly what was to come later that day. The metal made a small clank as he set it back to the table, heading towards the kitchen and wrapping his arms around you.

“Good morning.”

You smiled as you felt your boyfriend hug you to him, “Merry Christmas. Did you two already open presents?”

“Yeah,” Dean husked out in a small chuckle. “I don’t know what to look forward to most. The food or the sex.”

You blushed at his forwardness and glanced back at him.

Dean flashed you his smirk that would make you melt instantly before pressing a small kiss to the back of your neck.

Sam entered the room, clearing his throat slightly. He had been used to the PDA but sometimes it just got unbearable when he walked into the room full of sexual tension. “It smells good in here.”

You flashed the younger Winchester a warm smile, “Well thank you. I’ve been doing this since this morning. It should be done soon so we can all eat.”

“Thank you for doing all of this. We really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing Sam. Besides, it’s nice to take a day to ourselves and enjoy something. While I don’t mind hunting, I do often miss Christmas and Thanksgiving. But thankfully we can celebrate one where we can all enjoy a family recipe of dumplings.”

“Best dumplings I’ve ever had, Baby,” Dean said with a giant grin.


	12. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Opening gifts

December was always a crazy month with buying gifts and keeping them a secret, but it had been even harder this year with a baby on the way. You were six months swollen with your first child, which left you a nervous and excited wreck.

You and Sam were buckled in the car driving to his brothers to spend Christmas. Presents were piled in the back seat while a few small ones took the space in your lap. Stress still seemed to weigh you down as you feared everyone’s reactions to their gifts. You began feeling one of the gifts in your lap, making sure the feel of it matched the name.

Sam’s hazel eyes darted towards you upon hearing the rustling, “What are you doing?”

You looked towards your husband as he focused on the road, stealing glances every now and then while he waited for your answer. “I just hope that I put the right names on these.”

Sam chuckled, “I’m sure you did. And if you didn’t we can always correct it later.”

A sigh left you as you glanced back down to the gift with Sam’s name, “I hope so….”

Sam’s brows furrowed as he stole another glance, “Hey don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s something we can fix alright?”

You nodded and turned your attention to the window, watching as the snow covered rooftops passed by.

A snowman decorated Dean and Kathleen’s front yard. You knew their son Kenton had to have made it with the help from his dad. It brought a smile to your face as Sam pulled the car into the driveway, John and Mary’s car already parked in front of your’s.

When you unbuckled, Sam practically lept from the car and hurried to your side. He opened the door and helped you out, holding your hands gently until you were fully standing.

“Don’t worry about the gifts. Let’s just get you inside okay?”

“I can help–”

“Please? I’d rather you not slip and fall.”

You sighed, knowing that if you tried to argue with your husband it would only end in him winning.

You made your way into the house, an aroma of food hitting you in the face as you walked into the living room. Kate met you with a warm smile.

“Dean, Sam and Y/N are here!”

Dean smiled as he rounded the corner from the hallway, pulling his coat on, “I’ll go help with the gifts.”

Kenton ran after him, “I’m gonna help too!”

You laughed as the five year old hurried out.

Mary and John ventured out from the kitchen to give you a hug; Mary complimenting how beautiful you looked.

You smiled as you thanked her, hanging your coat up and finding the tree glittering with lights and ornaments. It was surrounded by a mountain of gifts.

“Man that’s a lot of gifts. And Santa already came?”

Kate laughed, “Yeah it would’ve been worse had Kenton not opened his from Santa this morning. He’s really excited for you and Sam to see what he picked out though.”

Sam smiled as he came in with Dean and Kenton, gifts in their arms as they set them down near the tree.

“It smells amazing in here.”

“That’s because Mom and Kate have been slaving away in the kitchen,” informed Dean as he came to wrap an around around Kate.

Kate’s eyes widened as hurried towards the kitchen with Mary to finish cooking and check on food.

Kenton stared at you with wide green eyes, taking notice of a small gift in your hand that they missed. “I’ll put that one under the tree for you Aunt Y/N! I know it’s hard for you to bend down since you’ve got a baby in there. At least that’s what Mommy said.”

You chuckled and handed it to him, “Why thank you sweetheart, but it’s not too difficult yet.”

Kenton snatched the gift and frowned when he saw it was to Sam, turning his excited expression back towards you, “When is she gonna be here anyways? I want someone to play with.”

Sam laughed and rustled his dark blond hair, “Well it’ll be awhile before you and your cousin can play together. She’ll be too little for that.”

Kenton whined and placed the present under the tree before falling to the couch face first, “This isn’t fair! I already have to wait a year for her to get here! Now a bajillion more!?”

“Just two,” you corrected through a small laugh.

“Two is too long! Can’t she just come out now and be my age!”

“If I deliver a five year old I’m questioning life and what drugs they gave me….”

John chuckled as he sat down with his coffee and bailey’s, “Considering how tall Sam is, you might deliver what looks like a five year old.”

“Hey,” Sam defended.

“And with all that hair too? Man you are in for a fun one,” he teased.

Sam groaned and shook his head as he took a seat, “Very funny.”

You chuckled and shuffled for the kitchen, “Want anything Sam?” He shook his head and you went into the kitchen.

“Food is almost done if you want to set the table.”

Soon everyone was done eating and piled into the living room, taking places on the chairs and couch while Kenton took the floor.

Kenton decided to pass out presents, tearing through his in a flash and screaming over some of his toys. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to everyone else as he was focused elsewhere.

You and Sam opened many gifts for the baby, and some for the two of you as well. Mary and John had gifted you with candles and gift cards, while Kate and Dean got stuff to pamper yourself with. Sam had gotten you a few decor items that you had been eying for a while.

Sam opened his to find new stuff for his office and things to relax and wind down with. Then he grabbed the gift from you. His fingers danced around the box, pulling wrapping paper away until he was left with the white, rectangular box concealing his gift. He pried the top away to find a collar sitting inside with a tag that read Milo. His brows knitted together as he looked up to you, sitting next to him.

“What’s this?”

You smiled warmly, “It’s the dog that I adopted. I know how you love dogs and I thought it was time. I know we have our daughter on the way, but he’s very well behaved.”

Sam’s eyes glistened as he pulled you into a hug, gently kissing your lips, “Thank you….”

“It’ll be our happy little family.”

“When can we get him?”

“Well, he’s currently at your parents so that’s up to them.”

John smiled, “You can get him on the way home.”

And later on that night, you and Sam drove home with a trunk full of gifts, a golden retriever in the back seat, and your hands intertwined on the middle console.


End file.
